lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Martina Reyne
Martina Reyne is the daughter of Sophia Bedril, and an unknown man that raped her as a young women, and thus this birth type meant that Martina Reyne grew up as a Snow. Martina Snow eventually married Hanzal Reyne and this marriage along with their children brought her into House Reyne. In her marriage to Hanzal she has three children in the form of Bendrin, Roslin, and Karyl Reyne of whome her daughter Karyl is Martina's best friend and is well prepared for the marriage that is no doubt incoming, Roslin was very beautiful but disapeared one day while travelling with an unknown man and has never been seen again but her true fate was that she was murdered by Sean Lovie, while her son Bendrin was married off to Janei Lannister with whome he has become the commander of small brigade within House Reyne and gained clout in the power struggle in Lannistane. Martina Snow was born a bastard child after her mother was raped and left pregnant with nothing to survive on. Her mother would survive after she was taken in by House Kurt of whom fed her until she eventually gave birth and then died shortly after. She would then be sent to live at the orphanage in the city, but after it became full she was pushed out by the stronger children who bascially formed a gang for control of the orphanage. Martina would spend years on the streets until eventually she went to the doorstep of House Kurt and begged them for their help like they had helped her mother. The Patriarch of House Kurt would take pity on the young girl and she would then proceede to become a servent of House Kurt for several years, until she met Hanzal Reyne while she was serving him at a party. Hanzal fell in love with Martina and forced his parents to let him marry her, and after a lot of arguments the marriage was done. History Early History Martina Snow was born a bastard child after her mother was raped and left pregnant with nothing to survive on. Her mother would survive after she was taken in by House Kurt of whom fed her until she eventually gave birth and then died shortly after. She would then be sent to live at the orphanage in the city, but after it became full she was pushed out by the stronger children who bascially formed a gang for control of the orphanage. Martina would spend years on the streets until eventually she went to the doorstep of House Kurt and begged them for their help like they had helped her mother. The Patriarch of House Kurt would take pity on the young girl and she would then proceede to become a servent of House Kurt for several years, until she met Hanzal Reyne while she was serving him at a party. Hanzal fell in love with Martina and forced his parents to let him marry her, and after a lot of arguments the marriage was done. Family Members Relationships Category:Bastard Category:People Category:Human Category:Vandal Category:House Reyne Category:People of Castamere